The transmission speed of an electrical signal along a conductor medium in an electrical circuit (including an integrated circuit and/or semiconductor device) is dependent on several factors. For a pulse transmitted through a conductor medium having a given length and wave velocity, the propagation delay of the pulse depends on the length of the medium and the wave velocity. The wave velocity, in turn, is related to the dielectric constant of the surrounding medium and the speed of light.
Another factor that delays the signal is caused by the resistance and capacitance of the conductor medium, commonly called the RC time constant. The speed of an electrical signal decreases when capacitance increases. Similarly, speed increases when capacitance decreases. The capacitance of the conductor medium depends on several factors, mainly the environment surrounding the conductor medium.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus and method for reducing the effective capacitance in a conductor of an electrical circuit thereby increasing the speed of an electrical signal transmitted along the conductor. Further, there is needed a conductor with relatively low capacitance for increasing the speed of an electrical signal transmitted therealong. Additionally, there is needed a method of constructing a conductor in an electrical circuit that reduces the capacitive effects surrounding the conductor and increases the speed of an electrical signal transmitted on the conductor.